Sweet Child of Mine Bonus Chapters
by cruez2788
Summary: These chapters are apart of sweet child of mine universe but may have taken place earlier in the story and I was unable to fit them in or popped into my head after the fact. These could possibly stand on their own but might make more sense if you read SCM but I will leave that up to you the reader.


Chapter summary-10 year old Jane insists on winning Maura a prize at the fair.

A/N-I am still working on the next chapter of sweet child of mine. However, this popped into my head while I was working on the next chapter and because our rag tag team is past this age in the story I thought I would add this as a bonus chapter. This takes place before Frank dies. There may be more bonus chapters if you guys are interested in it. Now without further ado I give you a bonus chapter.

They have been at the fair all day and to say Constance is exhausted is an understatement. It's Maura first time at the fair with her parents and all her friends and her daughter's enthusiasm has had Constance all over the fair grounds. Maura has always been a more reserved child than others but today her eyes light up with enthusiasm and both Constance and Jason are unable to deny Maura anything. Constance is grateful she not only has Jason with her but Angela and Frank and like her they are all exhausted. Constance sits on a bench next to Angela and sighs deeply. The kids have dragged Jason and Frank onto the bumper cars. Constance and Angela had both gracefully bowed out.

"I'd really hate to leave." Angela says what Constance had been thinking. They watch as the children rush to get their preferred bumper car. Both women watch Jane dash forward and claim a car. Instead of getting in though Jane allows Maura to climb in and makes sure she is in before she rushes off beating Tommy to a car with a triumphant smile. Constance can't help but smile.

"Did you see that?" Constance asks. "Jane made sure she for the car she wanted." Constance continues without waiting for an answer. Angela nods her head and smiles.

"All Maura need do is express a want and Jane will make it happen." Angela says as matter of fact because it is true and both women know it. Jane maybe ten but Angela already knows her daughter is devoted to Maura as much as a ten year old can be.

They watch as all six children descend on Jason and Frank in their bumper cars. They work as a team to corner the two adults and laughter is plentiful. They ride the bumper cars three more times before rushing off to decide on the next ride. Jason and Frank use the time to attempt to catch their breath. The kids are going a mile a minute aided by cotton candy and soda and have failed to realize their parents are lagging.

When they manage to catch up to their buzzing children they find them gathered around a game booth. It's a basketball game and Maura is pointing at one of the prizes, a teddy bear dressed up in scrubs and a tiny white coat. As soon as Jane sees it a familiar gleam can be seen in her eyes. Maura is going to get that bear. Jason steps forward and leans down to whisper to Jane.

"If you need some money I can help. I don't want you to break the bank trying to win that for her." Jane flashes him a Jane smile and pulls some money from her pocket.

"Don't worry Sir Jason I've got this, lawn mowing." Jane assures him and steps forward throwing some money on this eve counter. Jason puffs up with pride and smiles. Sir Jason is his nickname and one that only Jane calls him, much in the same way she calls Constance Mrs. C. a sign of respect with her own personal flair. If he is one day to have a daughter in law he wants it to be Jane. No one else will do in his opinion.

Three balls are lined up in front of her. All she has to do is make one basket. The hoop is high and she is a fair distance away from it but does not deter her. She is still the basketball player out of all of them and she's about to put all her jump shot knowledge to the test.

Barry and Susie are on one side and her brothers on the other all encouraging her. Jane takes a deep breath and looks back at Maura who is beaming at her. She approaches the first basketball with confidence. As soon as she picks the ball up Jane relaxes and lets the first ball fly. It bounces twice on the rim. The third bounce knocks it off the rim and everyone groans. Jane grabs the second ball and take a little longer this time before releasing the ball again it bounces off the rim. Jane grabs the third ball and closes her eyes muttering something under her breath that no one else can hear. When she opens her eyes she nods her head and releases the ball. This one does not hit the rim but instead sails right into the hoop, nothing but net. Those around her erupt in applause. The game attendant asks what prize she would like and without hesitation she points at the stuffed bear. With it in her hands Jane walks to Maura and presents her with the prize. Maura lights up and presses the teddy bear to her cheek.

"Thank you Jane." Jane beams and then they are off to the next thing. Teddy bear securely in Maura's grasp.

"See, what did I tell you, ask and she shall receive." Angela smiles at Constance as they follow their children. Constance watches Maura give the bear a little squeeze and Constance can't help but smile as well.

'It would seem I taught her well." Frank says proudly referring to Jane's shooting skills. Jason readily agrees but he isn't referring to Jane's basketball skills. He watches Jane smile at Maura as his daughter gushes about the teddy bear in her hands. No, he wasn't referring to Jane's basketball skills at all.


End file.
